Schowek
by charlotte1989
Summary: Bones w końcu nie wytrzymuje, napięcie między nią a Boothem jest zdecydowanie zbyt silne...


**Schowek**

Na parking przed Instytutem Jeffersona wjechał czarny SUV. Po chwili wysiadły z niego dwie osoby.

- Nie rozumiem twojej irytacji, Bones – powiedział Booth zamykając drzwi za sobą.

- Jak zwykle... - odparła Brennan i trzasnęła drzwiczkami.

- Ej, delikatniej, chcesz go uszkodzić? - Agent był wyraźnie przejęty.

- To tylko samochód. Parę blach, metal i śrubki...

- Dla ciebie. A dla mnie coś cennego. On jest w pewnym sensie... częścią mnie – powiedział Seeley i dogonił Tempe, która była już przy głównym wejściu do budynku.

- No tak. Zapomniałam, że dużymi autami mężczyźni wynagradzają sobie inne braki.

- Że co proszę? Uważasz, że rekompensuję sobie nim coś?

- Nie wiem, Booth, nie sądzę byś potrzebował sobie cokolwiek rekompensować...

Na twarzy agenta pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, a do Brennan dotarło co właśnie powiedziała.

- To znaczy, nigdy nie widziałam... - zaczęła się plątać w wyjaśnieniach, co wywołało jeszcze większe zadowolenie na twarzy Seeleya. – Wiesz co, prokurator Caroline czeka na te akta, więc może wreszcie dostarczymy je jej.

- Dobra, ale wrócimy do tej rozmowy. Wiesz co by powiedział Sweets, gdyby usłyszał twoją teorię z rekompensatą? - powiedział Booth.

- Skończmy ten temat. Przyczepiłeś się jak rzep kociego ogona.

- Psiego.

- Co psiego?

- Jak rzep psiego ogona – sprostował Seeley.

- Grrr...

Booth spojrzał na Bones. Uwielbiał ich sprzeczki, a ta, już uplasowała się na jednym z czołowych miejsc.

Szli obok siebie jasno oświetlonym korytarzem. Nikt się nie odzywał. Booth co jakiś czas zerkał na swoją partnerkę.

- Booth, czy uważasz że nie widzę tego iż ciągle mi się przyglądasz?

- Nie przyglądam, tylko zerkam, a to zasadnicza różnica.

- Mało ważne. Czy chcesz czegoś ode mnie? - zapytała Tempe.

- Pytasz na serio, czy tylko tak? - przekomarzał się agent.

- Zapomnij, że zapytałam – odparła antropolog i szybkim krokiem weszła do pomieszczenia, w którym czekała na nich prokurator Caroline. Zaraz za nią wszedł Booth.

- No nareszcie. Myślałam, że się zgubiliście po drodze – powiedziała prokurator. – Chociaż z nim, sama chętnie bym się zgubiła – dodała i zerknęła na Seeleya, który naprężył się z dumą.

Bones udała, że nie usłyszała tej uwagi.

- Przepraszam, że tak długo to trwało, ale pojawiła się mała różnica zdań...

- Nie zauważyłem... - zaczął Booth, lecz Temperance posłała mu spojrzenie mogące zamrozić nawet ogień.

- Na szczęście, udało nam się zebrać te dokumenty. Proszę. – Podała Caroline szarą teczkę opatrzoną logiem FBI. – Jeżeli coś jeszcze potrzeba, zdjęcia czy skany to proszę mnie powiadomić. Będę w swoim gabinecie – powiedziała Tempe po czym bez słowa wyszła z pomieszczenia, pozostawiając zdziwioną kobietę i nie mniej zdziwionego Bootha.

- A tej co się stało? - Caroline skierowała to pytanie do agenta.

- Nie wiem. Jest taka od rana – odparł. – Nie wiem co jej strzeliło do głowy.

- Coś się musiało wydarzyć. Nie pamiętam, by Brennan była aż tak obojętna w stosunku do ciebie.

- Tak? Nie zauważyłem...

- Agencie Booth, taki macho, a tak mało domyślny. Na pewno nie wiesz co mogło ją doprowadzić do takiego stanu? - Drążyła temat prokurator. – Może to nie zaczęło się dzisiaj?

- Nieee... Widziałem ją wczoraj i...

- I...

- Czy to przesłuchanie? - zapytał Booth.

- Po prostu jestem ciekawa. A może to ty wprawiłeś ją w taki nastrój? - Palec wskazujący został wycelowany w tors Seeleya.

- Ja? Ale czym... - zaczął, ale urwał, a Caroline popatrzyła na niego wymownie. – Nie, to niemożliwe.

- Co jest niemożliwe?

- Gdybym jej nie znał, pomyślałbym że jest zazdrosna, ale...

- Ja tu nie widzę żadnego „ale: – odparła prokurator Caroline. – I radziłabym ruszyć tyłek, agencie Booth, bo tym razem pana rywal może nie mieć łodzi, którą odpłynie na Karaiby...

Caroline zakończyła posyłając wymowne spojrzenie agentowi, który zaczął się zastanawiać nad jej słowami.

_Tymczasem w gabinecie Bones_

Bones jak burza przeszła przez drzwi prowadzące do jej gabinetu i usiadła na fotelu za biurkiem. Była wściekła. Do pomieszczenia weszła Angela.

- Sweety, coś się stało? Widziałam... - Tempe popatrzyła na nią z furią w oczach. – OK. To chyba nie najlepszy moment...

Artystka zaczęła się wycofywać w stronę drzwi, kiedy usłyszała: - Co on sobie myśli? Że wszystko mu wolno? - Brennan wyrzucała z siebie całą złość. – Jak on śmie? Te uśmiechy, słówka... „Jesteś wspaniała, jesteś mądra, jesteś naprawdę dobrze zbudowana". - Temperance chodziła po gabinecie przedrzeźniając pewną osobę.

Angela słuchała tego słowotoku i nie wiedziała co się dzieje, a Bones dalej kontynuowała: - Przychodzi w środku nocy, uśmiecha się, dzwoni kiedy chce, a potem... - przerwała by zaczerpnąć oddech - ...a potem widzę go z jakąś panną, która wygląda jak, jak jakaś...

- Lafirynda? - zaproponowała nieśmiało Angela.

- Tak! Jak jakaś lafirynda... Grrr...

- Złociutka, ale o kim ty mówisz?

- O Boocie! A o kim miałabym mówić? - zapytała zirytowana Brennan.

- Ach... No to wszystko jasne. – Uśmiech zagościł na twarzy Montenegro.

- Co jest jasne?

- Jesteś o niego zazdrosna – odpowiedziała spokojnie Angela.

- Słucham? Zazdrosna o Bootha? Chyba żartujesz...

- Ja? Nie sądzę, złotko. Z tego co tu usłyszałam, tylko taki wniosek mogłam wysnuć.

Bones pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. _Angela też?_

- Za dużo czasu spędzasz z Hodginsem. Jego teorie spiskowe przeszły już na ciebie – powiedziała Temperance.

- Nie zmieniaj tematu, Tempe. O co chodziło z tą lafiryndą?

- O nic.

- Jak to o nic? Ciskasz gromy, nie, inaczej, jesteś bardzo wzburzona z powodu jakiejś kobiety, którą widziałaś z Boothem i mówisz że nic się nie stało? Sweety, czy ja wyglądam na kretynkę? - Angela skrzyżowała ręce ma piersi.

Bones spojrzała na swoją przyjaciółkę, na której twarzy widoczne było zdeterminowanie. Temperance dobrze wiedziała, że Angela nie opuści jej gabinetu, dopóki nie dowie się co zaszło. Zrezygnowana Bones usiadła na kanapie, podobnie uczyniła artystka.

- No więc...

- Widziałam wczoraj Bootha w naszej knaj... to znaczy w „Royal Diner" z jakąś kobietą. Przechodziłam obok i zauważyłam go siedzącego przy naszym stoliku. Chciałam podejść i przywitać się, kiedy spostrzegłam, że nie jest sam.

- No i...

- I uciekłam – dokończyła Brennan.

- Zauważył cię? - zapytała Angela.

- Nie, chyba nie... Nie wiem czemu tak zareagowałam. Przecież to tylko mój partner, nic nas nie łączy...

- Jesteś tego pewna? - Montenegro uniosła jedną brew.

- Ty też? Myślałam, że tylko Sweetsowi przychodzą do głowy takie pomysły – odpowiedziała Tempe, ale w jej umyśle zapaliła się ostrzegawcza lampka. _A jeśli Angela ma rację?_

- To czemu tak zareagowałaś Bren, skoro jak sama powiedziałaś, Booth to TYLKO partner z pracy – drążyła temat artystka.

- Nie wiem... Ja... Może dlatego, że się uśmiechał, żartował z tą kobietą...

- Przy tobie nie robi niczego innego.

- Ale tamta kobieta go rozumiała. Rozumiała jego aluzje...

- Tempe, przestań! Bo ty chyba naprawdę nie słyszysz co mówisz! Jakie to ma znaczenie? Za każdym razem kiedy ty jesteś obok Seeleya, uśmiech nie schodzi z jego twarzy. Nie wspomnę o iskierkach w jego czekoladowych oczach. A twoja rzekoma „niewiedza" go rozbawia – powiedziała Angela i uśmiechnęła się.

Bones spojrzała na nią. Czy to co powiedziała jej przyjaciółka było prawdą? Czy rzeczywiście nie potrafiła tego dostrzec? Rozmyślania przerwał dźwięk jej komórki. Wstała i podeszła do biurka.

- To prokurator Caroline – powiedziała spoglądając na wyświetlacz. – Pewnie czegoś brakuje w dokumentacji. – Nacisnęła zieloną słuchawkę. – Brennan.

Angela tymczasem również wstała i na migi pożegnała się z Tempe, która zajęta była rozmową.

- Tak, mam te zdjęcia... to nie problem... zaraz je przyniosę. – Rozłączyła się i przeszła na drugą stronę biurka. _Zdjęcia... Hmmm…_ Zaczęła przeglądać papiery leżące na blacie. _Są_. Wzięła kopertę i sprawdziła zawartość, po czym wyszła z gabinetu. Idąc zastanawiała się czy zastanie tam jeszcze Bootha. _Może_ _za ostro go potraktowałam? Ach, Brennan daj już spokój._ Upomniała siebie w duchu. Szła długim korytarzem, kiedy usłyszała kroki za plecami.

- Bones! - Rozległo się po chwili.

_Sala konferencyjna, parę minut wcześniej_

- Booth, nie wciskaj mi kitu – powiedziała prokurator Caroline.

- Słucham? - odparł zaskoczony.

- Dobrze wiesz, że Brennan to nie tylko doktor Brennan dla ciebie. I nie mów mi o przyjaźni, partnerstwie, bo takie bajeczki to możesz opowiadać komuś innemu. Jestem prokuratorem i potrafię wyczuć kłamstwo na kilometr.

- Ale...

- Jeszcze nie skończyłam – upomniała go kobieta, a Seeley zrobił skruszoną minę. – A ty kłamać nie umiesz, więc ja nie wiem co ty tu jeszcze robisz – zakończyła i znacząco kiwnęła głową w stronę drzwi.

- Ja... - zaczął agent, lecz Caroline ponownie kiwnęła głową. – Dziękuję – powiedział i szybko opuścił pomieszczenie.

Już wiedział gdzie ma się udać. Może ten zły humor Bones rzeczywiście był z nim związany? _Czyżby zdenerwował ją mój widok z Amandą?_ Pomyślał. _Czyżby była zazdrosna?_ Takie myśli krążyły mu po głowie, kiedy znalazł się obok platformy, na której pracował Hodgins i Angela.

- Bones u siebie? - zapytał.

- Nie. Przed chwilą wyszła. Zadzwoniła prokurator Caroline i poprosiła o coś, dosłownie jakąś minutę temu. Musieliście się minąć – odpowiedziała artystka.

- Cholera! Ale nie mijałem jej po drodze.

- Instytut ma wiele przejść i...

- Wiele zakamarków – dokończył za Angelę Hodgins uśmiechając się przy tym.

- W takim razie idę jej poszukać – odparł Booth i zawrócił.

- Ja na twoim miejscu poszłabym tam. – Angela wskazała na rzadko uczęszczany korytarz.

- Dzięki, Angie – odparł Seeley i skierował się w wyznaczonym kierunku.

Kiedy wszedł na korytarz od razu dostrzegł osobę, której szukał. Szła kilkanaście metrów przed nim. _Teraz albo nigdy_, pomyślał i ruszył do przodu.

- Bones!

**.::.**

- Bones!

Brennan obejrzała się za siebie, lecz nie zatrzymała się.

- Bones, zaczekaj. – Obok niej pojawił się Booth. – Chciałem porozmawiać – powiedział i złapał ją za rękę, by ją zatrzymać.

- O czym? - Spojrzała na niego stając na przeciwko.

- O twoim zachowaniu...

- Moim? – prychnęła. – Chyba raczej powinniśmy porozmawiać o TWOIM zachowaniu. – Palec wskazujący Tempe wbił się w klatkę piersiową agenta.

- Ale co ja takiego zrobiłem? Nic.

- Właśnie! Nic nie zrobiłeś, NIC nie robisz – odparła.

Tego już było dla Seeleya za wiele. Pchnął lekko Bones, tak że oparła się plecami o ścianę. Dłonie agenta znalazły się na ścianie, a jego ręce osaczyły jej głowę.

- Co ty robisz? - zapytała antropolog, której głos już nie brzmiał tak hardo.

- Coś, co powinienem zrobić już dawno temu – odparł i pocałował Temperance, która na początku zaskoczona, nie wiedziała jak ma się zachować. Postanowiła jednak dać ponieść się chwili i oddała pocałunek, co mile zaskoczyło Bootha spodziewającego się raczej ciosu w policzek.

Trwali tak dłuższą chwilę zapominając o bożym świecie. Pocałunki były zachłanne, jakby tylko oni istnieli, jakby tylko oni się liczyli. Booth zaczął całować szyję Tempe. Bones zamknęła oczy, jej ciało przeszyła rozkosz.

- Booth – odpowiedziało jej tylko mruknięcie. – Booth. – Spróbowała ponownie, tym razem z większym skutkiem. – Ta kobieta... ta blondynka...

- To moja kuzynka. Jest dla mnie jak młodsza siostra – wyjaśnił, w głębi ducha ciesząc się, że jego Bones była o niego zazdrosna.

- Czyli nic cię z nią nie łączy?

- Nie jestem za związkami kazirodczymi. Czyżbyś była zazdrosna?

- Ja? Chyba żartujesz – powiedziała i pocałowała Seeleya. – Chodź. – Brennan złapała agenta za krawat i pociągnęła za sobą. Otworzyła jakieś drzwi i oboje weszli do środka.

- Gdzie my jesteśmy? - zapytał Booth, który nie spodziewał się aż takiej inwencji twórczej.

- W schowku – odparła Tempe i ponownie pocałowała swojego partnera. Jej dłonie błądziły w jego włosach. Jego usta zniżały swoją wędrówkę, były już przy mostku na jej klatce piersiowej. Bones nigdy niczego nie robiła spontanicznie, ale tak bardzo tego pragnęła. Jego pieszczot, pocałunków... Drżącymi palcami zaczęła zdejmować mu krawat, on powoli rozpinał guziki jej bluzki.

- Jesteś tego pewna? - zapytał. – Nie chciałbym...

- Booth, po prostu bądź mężczyzną – odparła, a w jej oczach Seeley dostrzegł błysk. Takiego polecenia nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać.

**.::.**

- Popraw krawat – powiedziała jakiś czas później Bones, kiedy doprowadzali się do porządku, po przyjemnym wybryku jaki miał miejsce w schowku.

- Dobrze? - zapytał Seeley, a Tempe kiwnęła głową.

- A ja?

- Wspaniale jak zawsze – odpowiedział i uśmiechnął się – No to chodźmy.

Booth otworzył drzwi i wyjrzał na korytarz. Wziął Tempe za rękę i oboje wyszli ze swojej kryjówki.

- Muszę szybko dostarczyć te zdjęcia bo... - zaczęła antropolog lecz przerwał jej dobrze znany głos.

- Agencie Booth, doktor Brennan. – Prokurator Caroline podeszła i zmierzyła wzrokiem partnerów, którzy wyglądali jakby przyłapano ich na gorącym uczynku. – Gdzie zdjęcia?

- Tu. – Bones podała kobiecie kopertę.

- Dziękuję. – Prokurator już miał odejść, kiedy zatrzymała się i wskazała palcem na Seeleya. – Ty, zapnij rozporek, a ty... - palec wskazujący powędrował w kierunku Tempe - ...nie patrz tak na niego bo wszyscy się domyślą co przed chwilą robiliście – uśmiechnęła się i odeszła.

Booth i Bones stali osłupiali nie wiedząc co zrobić, kiedy do ich uszu dotarło jeszcze.

- Jak dzieci...

_**KONIEC**_

* * *

_**A/N:** Opowiadanie zostało napisane wyłącznie w celach rozrywkowych. Nie czerpię żadnych korzyści majątkowych. :)_


End file.
